


Grasping Love!

by Fuminfantasy_97



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuminfantasy_97/pseuds/Fuminfantasy_97
Summary: A journey to self-worth, genuine relationships, and ever-lasting love in another setting where a side character like Hideaki Yoshinari became the main protagonist. He encounters an unexpected individual who knew of his past. Agawa Mizuki (OC) is a former classmate and polar opposites of each other. This is a budding love story which eventually bloom by friendships, familial bonds, and reflection upon one's love.Note: Consider this a special side story that solely focuses on Hideaki Yoshinari (ma best boy *coughs*), as we see more of his character growth and interactions with the people around him. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hideaki Yoshinari/OC (Agawa Mizuki)
Kudos: 4





	Grasping Love!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start off by OC's POV so next time I'll try from other characters' POV (who knows). OC is inspired by the canon female protagonist (a.k.a Hoshino Ichika). But of course there traits to her that differentiates from one other. I hope you give a lot of love for my OC (since I really care a lot for her lol). I imagined that if there's a girl suitable for ma boy. It's probably someone like OC.
> 
> Anyways, there will be many more to come in the future. Don't forget to comment or give kudos to boost me up! >_< Thank you~

~***~

It was a brief encounter when I came to realize what unfolded before me. I was only a bystander who was on her way back home. And incidentally, I came across delinquents causing ruckus against each other painting the afternoon scenery with red color. In the midst of violence, a shade of beige ruffled hair stood out which completely caught me off guard. He was someone I often see in class with his bright personality, and his plastered child-like grin. That was the Hideaki Yoshinari I knew. A very friendly individual.

Having to see another side of him like that at the time shocked me greatly. We were polar opposites and yet unknowingly, he would somehow appear in my line of sight. After the incident, he had quite a renowned reputation as, “Hide the jump-kicker”. Rumors spread talking about how he sent fifty people to the hospital. In all honesty, if I didn’t witness his rough behavior beforehand, I wouldn’t believe such a tale was true. But it was _very_ real.

Years later, I never knew what became of Hideaki Yoshinari. I was never close to him as a friend nor even as a mere classmate. Even back then, I never had the courage to step forward and befriend someone like him. Despite all his quirks and flaws, he was still someone I truly admired. With a cheerful demeanor like that, he treated people around him equally. It was a wonderful trait which I considered to be special for someone to have. His silliness sometimes knows no boundary since he would blurt out whatever that comes to mind. And even that I find it quite charming. 

Every time I did attempt to reach out, he would always have some girl beside him. Noticing that he has gone out with several girlfriends. He wasn’t a stranger to dating of course. Until it came too late for me to acknowledge what I truly felt towards him. He was the very first person whom I have feelings for. But someone like me who’s only fit to be in the background can never be good enough for someone like him.

And so my affections stayed inside me which will only be brought out every once in a while to reminisce.

* * *

When I arrived at the studio for a meeting that I was told to attend. I was finally officially greeted by the members of the band. The first to come over was Hoshino Kazuki whom I made acquainted with a few weeks ago. It all began when he saw my works posted online since I work as a freelance writer. I would work on projects for independent media and other mediums that would not interest a lot of publicity but would do fairly well.

In my own time I would often compile creative writings like story-telling, poetries, etc. I would post it on my personal blog just to satisfy the small artistic side in me. It may not amount too much but since I was never great at expressing things aloud. The only other method I find very much compatible for my standards is by writing it all down. I suppose this is also one of the main reasons I chose this occupation for a living.

When I was contacted by a client to make lyrical drafts. I treated it as any other job to fulfill so I didn’t think much of it. But as soon as I was made aware that the client was Hoshino Kazuki all along. My mind went numb. I never thought someone famous like him would take interest in my writing style. So we continued exchanging emails discussing the work that was being offered. He was one of the rising stars in the music industry, a talented young guitarist. He played music alongside Yasuhiro Isshiki.

I knew these two were promising youths that will no doubt go even further in their career. Who would have known that these extraordinary people invited me for their upcoming project.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Agawa-san.” Hoshino Kazuki stretched his arm out, offering a handshake. His sociable attitude had me stunned questioning how I was able to be in front of him. I almost faint in the midst of all this introduction but if I did it would be something unforgivable. I had to get through it no matter the risk it brought to my heart pounding rapidly.

Soon after, the atmosphere of the room seemed to change when an ethereal beauty showed up. He was none other than Yasuhiro Isshiki in the flesh. The aura he emits almost blinded my sight. My mind cannot help but wonder that a mortal like him could even exist in this realm.

“So this is the writer you were talking about, Kazuki?” There was a certain gentleness to Yasuhiro Isshiki’s voice. He smiled at his peer and then at me. “Nice to meet you, Agawa Mizuki-san.”

Not once but I was called by my name at least twice. Again, I still cannot comprehend the situation I was in. I tried to get myself together and gave them a proper reply.

“Likewise. It’s an honor to not just meet but given an opportunity to be a part for your next album. Honestly, all of this still feels like a dream. I look forward to working with everyone.” I bowed towards the two leads and the rest of the team who were there too.

Everyone was friendly and gave such warm conversations while reviewing what roles I would take part in for the job. Throughout the evening till night time only the three of us remain at the studio. I already took enough notes and drafts to take home and work on. It’s a wonder how time flies as I was already made comfortable from being a complete nerve-wreck earlier. I was overwhelmed by the two artists, and for hours we shared the same wavelength collaborating with one another.

As if casted by some ordained spell, this phenomenon where I would work alongside them was bound to happen.

“I know Agawa-san is the right person for our next gig.”

“Hmm. I can tell she has a great gift like you, Kazuki.”

The two were talking and agreeing in a friendly manner. I could not help but feel humbled by their sentiment.

“Really, you guys are the ones who are gifted. You’re both aspiring people. I’m just helping out.” I complimented them without a doubt. It’s only been a while but I felt like I formed a sort of familial bond. I saw them as if having two younger brothers. Not that I was ever raised in a family. But I would imagine if I was in one, I hoped it would be as nice as this.

They glanced at me as I was looking over them.

“You know, she kind of resembles a certain older sister.” Yasuhiro Isshiki was the first to speak.

“Geez, I was just thinking the same thing.” Hoshino Kazuki scratched his head realizing what a coincidence it was for him too.

“Sister?” I asked timidly. The two explained about a certain girl who uplifted people around her like I did with them. Hoshino Ichika. Of course, Hoshino Kazuki’s older sister. She worked as a police officer which again stunned me when they told tales of her. They think very highly of her which brought bright smiles to their faces. I was in awe, mesmerized by their expressions. Seeing them made me feel inspired to write.

“By the way, Kazuki, your sister’s coming here, right?”

“Yeah. While we’re at it, I’ll introduce you to her, Agawa-san. She’ll be bringing along her fellow colleagues though. Just a heads up that it can be quite hectic with them around. But they’re harmless.”

One of them grin and sighed like they knew what to expect as they were used to it. Their responses made me curious and nervous. I had to prepare myself for what sort of people I was going to meet this time around.

* * *

I was a nervous-wreck once again. And the two guys saw through me.

“You know I didn’t want to point this out earlier. But right now you’re as cold feet as you were during our first greeting.”

“Yeah. You should relax, Agawa-san. It’ll be fine. She’s just my sister.”

“And her friends…” I gulped subtly. They look at each other before replying. Yashiro Isshiki came to me with a bottle of warm green tea which he bought from the vending machine. He was trying to calm my nerves by easing me with his kindness.

“Agawa-san… You can really be fidgety when you’re confronted with someone or something new.”

I felt a bit embarrassed and helpless to know that someone younger than me is comforting someone older than him. As I accepted and thanked his gesture, I opened the lid of the drink so I could focus more on it instead.

“But that makes you observant and considerate of your surroundings. A wonderful trait to have for a person who works in your area. Not many can afford. That’s why I said you are gifted, right, Kazuki?” he was firm in his statement and asked as a matter of factly.

His friend nods and resumes cleaning his treasured instrument that he was holding all along.

I felt a lump in my throat that I had to resist from the urge to wail. Just how kind-hearted these people can be? It was an understatement that they could communicate and see through people’s hearts.

They have given me nothing but support to push me forward. In the time we spent, all we did have been meaningful experiences where we not only input ideas but also shared thoughts and feelings altogether. I have never felt so in sync with people in general especially those who I work along with. They felt like a place I can belong to. A peaceful haven where I can be myself. Maybe even a home I can go to.

Just as I felt as if tears were about to sting my eyes for good. The door to our studio room opened wide for I saw an individual with long beautiful hair with the same color as the young guitarist. And an unbelievably familiar shade of beige ruffled in the air came into the fray. I gasped to think I would hallucinate his figure which I know all too well.

“Hideaki… Yoshinari…” I uttered his name in reflex. Everyone’s eyes were on me but my consciousness solely went ahead to the pair of eyes I long to see for so long. I knew by then I was not imagining things whatsoever.

He was puzzled and perhaps surprised to hear his full name muttered nonetheless.

“Yes? Who… might you be?”

This was the beginning of another chapter.

~***~


End file.
